Mr Janitor And The Stalker Boy
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Levi hanya seorang janitor atau petugas kebersihan biasa. Penderita OCD kebersihan akut yang selalu memberikan hukuman kepada siswa bila tak peduli tentang kebersihan lingkungan. Lalu bagaimana bila ternyata sosoknya selalu diperhatikan oleh seorang siswa? Sayangnya, siswa tersebut juga diamati dengan saksama oleh seseorang. Stalker diikuti stalker? Rivaere. R18. for Aphin123.


Lembayung terlihat samar. Pertanda bahwa hari beranjak sore. _Maria High School_ terlihat ramai. Beberapa siswa memilih pulang ke rumah, sementara yang lain masih memiliki urusan dengan klub dan lainnya. Ruang kelas perlahan kosong. Tersisa satu atau dua orang saja yang kebetulan kebagian piket. Memiliki seorang janitor yang handal bukan berarti membuat para siswa dimanjakan. Kebersihan ruang kelas tetap menjadi tanggung jawab bersama.

Eren contohnya, mendapat bagian untuk piket sendirian karena teman botaknya—Connie—sedang absen. Diare katanya, tapi Eren yakin si botak itu hanya sedang lari dari tanggung jawab.

Helaan napas terdengar sangat lelah. Remaja setinggi seratus tujuh puluh memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Melepas penat barang sejenak. Ruang kelas sudah hampir bersih. Hanya kurang jendela saja yang belum sempat dilap dengan kain basah. Nanti saja, yang penting istirahat.

Kepala bersurai _brunette_ menempel pada lapisan kasar meja. Pandangan tertuju pada lembayung yang semakin kentara. Semilir angin memasuki ruangan dari jendela yang terbuka. Menerbangkan korden putih yang tipis. Ah, udara dingin memang paling pas untuk menyegarkan tubuh berkeringat. Terlalu nyaman dengan situasi, Eren memejamkan mata. Tertidur. Tak sadar ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sapu di tangan.

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **Mr. Janitor And The Stalker Boy (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Rivaere | MxM | Oneshoot |Explicit Lemon| Janitor!Levi x Teenage!Eren | Romance(?) Humor | maybe OOC | maybe typo(s) | for Aphin and all Rivaere shippers**

 **.**

 **Another Rivaere story...**

 **... Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Janitor_ atau petugas kebersihan di _Maria High School_ terkenal sangat seram. Wajahnya datar mirip pantat teflon, tatapan tajam siap menyayat hati, dan kata-kata keji yang selalu keluar dari bibir tipis. Belum lagi dengan penyakit OCD kebersihan yang semakin membuat sosok itu ditakuti. Ruang kelas kotor sedikit saja akan langsung diseret ke ruangan petugas. Ceramah tentang lingkungan bersih sebagian dari iman versi kata-kata jahaman adalah hukuman yang paling ringan. Setidaknya, pantat masih selamat.

Namanya Levi.

Satu-satunya petugas kebersihan di _Maria High School_. Berusia lebih dari tiga puluh. Kenapa petugas kebersihan hanya satu? Karena Levi saja sudah cukup. Toh, gaji _janitor_ satu itu hampir setara dengan menggaji satu guru di sekolah. Kepala Sekolah Pixis tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk memperkerjakan petugas kebersihan lain yang keahliannya jauh di bawah Levi.

Bila pertama kali melihat Levi, mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah _janitor_ abal-abal yang sedang menyamar. Aslinya mungkin dia salah satu dari keluarga kaya raya. Hanya karena alasan tertentu saja si Levi ini memilih untuk menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan galak.

Ya, itu pikiran orang. Nyatanya Levi memang benar-benar _janitor_ sungguhan. Tampang mungkin selevel dengan model kelas kakap atau pebisnis muda, tapi jiwanya tetap tertuju pada super pel aroma hutan yang segar.

Sosoknya yang selalu dipenuhi aura seram tak pernah luput dari bahan gosip, terutama para siswi. Levi termasuk petugas baru. Semester lalu ia datang dan merubah segalanya. Sekolah yang bersih menjadi lebih bersih lagi. Satu titik noda debu akan dibersihkan selama lebih dari setengah jam. Tolol memang, tapi begitulah pekerjaannya setiap hari.

Awal kedatangannya di _Maria High School_ pun menarik perhatian banyak orang—lagi-lagi—terutama para siswi. Tampan dan bertubuh atletis meski pendek, membuat mereka berfantasi dibersihkan oleh tangan-tangan kekar yang selalu menonjolkan urat seksi bila sedang bekerja. Ya, otak mereka perlu digosok dengan abu paling mutakhir di dunia ini.

Perhatian tidak hanya diberikan oleh sisi gadis. _Janitor_ baru juga menjadi bahan perbincangan remaja lelaki. Saling bertukar cerita mengenai pengalaman mereka yang terkena hukuman karena lalai menjaga kebersihan.

"Demi Tuhan, ruangan bekas gudang itu kinclongnya bukan main!" Jean berseru, wajahnya menekuk mengingat kejadian ia diseret paksa ke dalam ruangan janitor.

"Memangnya sekinclong apa? Bualanmu sangat tak bermutu, Jean," Connie membalas dengan malas.

Jean melirik sengit. "Sekinclong kepala plontosmu."

"..."

Kemudian kantin dipenuhi umpatan penuh sensor. Makian saling dilontarkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jean dan Connie diseret paksa ke ruangan _janitor_ karena menyenggol minuman dan membuat meja serta lantai menjadi basah. Hikmah yang bisa diambil oleh mereka : Jangan pernah memulai perkelahian di sekitar petugas kebersihan penderita OCD akut.

Sebagian besar siswa dan siswi sudah pernah merasakan ceramahan panjang penuh kata-kata kotor. Diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Levi dengan wajah datar. Sebagian kecil lainnya tidak pernah satu kali pun berurusan dengan sang janitor. Salah satunya adalah Eren. Tak pernah ia lalai menjaga kebersihan di sekolah. Toh, pada hakikatnya ia memang disuruh selalu bersih oleh almarhumah ibunda tercinta.

Bila perhatian teman sekelasnya berpusat pada fisik dan sikap sadis Levi, maka Eren selalu memperhatikan hal yang lain. Bagaimana tangan besar dan kasar itu menggosok jendela dengan lap basah. Bagaimana otot di tangan itu menonjol keluar saat sedang menggosok meja kantin. Atau bagaimana cekatannya gerakan kaki dan tangan itu saat sedang mengepel lantai. Eren selalu memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Mengagumi prinsip kebersihan _janitor_ baru yang mirip dengan prinsip kebersihan yang diajarkan ibunda Carla. Hanya saja, prinsip Levi memang lebih ekstrim.

Satu semester berlalu. Levi tetap menjadi bahan gosip para gadis. Menjadi bahan makian para lelaki yang pernah diseret ke ruangan _janitor_. Juga selalu diperhatikan secara diam-diam oleh sepasang mata hijau yang memancarkan aura kekaguman.

.

.

Eren selalu berbohong bila ditanya apakah ia memiliki gadis yang sedang disukai. Ia akan mengangguk. Menjawab dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan keringat mengalir di pelipis. Berusaha membungkam ejekan Jean atau Connie. Faktanya, ia tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan kepada seorang gadis. Padahal beberapa gadis ada yang secara terang-terangan memberikan atensi lebih padanya.

Mikasa contohnya, gadis yang menjabat sebagai sahabat dan teman kecil Eren ini jelas menujukkan rasa suka. Hanya saja, remaja bermata hijau itu tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu. Seluruh atensinya berpusat pada satu orang saja. Sosok yang selama satu semester selalu ia perhatikan.

Kening mengerut dalam, tubuh yang sedang membungkuk itu menggeliat pelan. Matanya terpejam erat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan bergumam.

"Levi..."

Sosok _janitor_ itu muncul entah dari mana. Eren menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sendirian. Parahnya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Eren menunduk. Ia sedang duduk di bangku yang tidak asing. Bangkunya. Itu adalah bangku miliknya. Jadi... ini di dalam ruang kelasnya?

" _Eren._ "

Perhatian kembali pada sosok yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Sapu digenggam di tangan kiri. Eren bisa melihat botol _spray_ yang menggantung di pinggul. Ah, petugas kebersihan sekolahnya ini pasti habis bersih-bersih.

Wajah terasa panas. Sadar bahwa manik hitam dengan sorot tajam itu sedang mengamatinya. Bunyi _tap tap tap_ terdengar keras. Sangat tidak normal karena Eren tidak pernah mendengar suara langkah kaki beralaskan _uwabaki_ bisa terdengar begitu keras dan jelas. Mungkin efek ruangan kelas yang sepi. Sebuah kalimat positif melintas di dalam kepala.

Levi semakin mendekat. Dentuman aneh di dalam dada juga semakin menggila. Eren ingin bergerak, tetapi tidak bisa. Pantat menempel erat di atas kursi. Ia hanya bisa diam. Menunggu Levi menghapus jarak. Saat tubuh yang pendek namun kekar itu berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Eren bisa mencium aroma super pel aroma hutan yang sangat segar. Aroma itu bercampur dengan bau lain yang membuat wajah semakin panas. Bau yang... erotis.

" _Eren._ "

Suara _baritone_ yang dalam mengalun menyebut namanya. Tubuh merinding. Menggigil. Surai cokelat diusap pelan. Eren terperangah. Levi sedang menunduk, menatapnya tepat di mata. Wajahnya datar. Sorot matanya tetap tajam. Menusuk tepat di hati remaja kelebihan hormon.

Usapan itu turun perlahan. Telinga yang merah diusap, mengirim getar aneh di dada. Eren tak berkedip. Wajahnya semakin panas saat tangan besar dan kasar itu sudah turun ke leher, mengusap di daerah sana dengan gerakan sensual. Dentuman menggebu-gebu.

Sosok _janitor_ memenuhi pandangan. Pusing bukan main merasakan usapan sensual ditambah dengan aroma erotis yang menguar dari tubuh kokoh. Wajah Levi terlihat samar-samar. Kelopak mata terasa berat. Hal yang terakhir Eren lihat adalah bibir tipis sang _janitor_ yang bergerak membentuk sebuah seringai kecil, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Panas.

Eren merasakan panas di tubuh.

Gelap.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Jilatan basah dan panas membuatnya menggeliat. Tidak nyaman, tapi di sisi lain, ia mengharapkan lebih. Ada apa? Kenapa tubuhnya menggeliat tidak terkendali? Ada sesuatu yang meraba tubuhnya. Dua mata yang sedang terpejam bergerak-gerak. Hembusan napas di belakang telinga membuat Eren geli sekaligus bergairah.

Di mana Levi?

" _Eren._ "

Ah. Ternyata sedang di belakangnya.

Sedang apa dia?

" _Kau basah._ "

Eren mengerutkan kening. Apanya yang basah? Tidak ada yang basah. Ia tak merasakan apapun—tunggu, ada sesuatu di bagian belakangnya. Dingin dan... basah. Apa ini?

" _Kau tidak sabar ingin kumasuki, hm?_ "

Tidak. Memasuki apa? Eren tidak tahu. Tolong hentikan raba-rabanya. Eren bisa gila.

" _Baiklah. Akan kumasukkan sekarang._ "

Apa? Apa yang dimasukkan? Masukkan ke mana? Tunggu. Hentikan. Apa itu benda keras yang menyundul-nyudul di belakang? Levi. Levi. Levi.

.

.

 _BRAK_

"LEVI!"

Napas memburu. Keringat menetes melewati pelipis. Eren terbangun dengan dramatis. Wajahnya pucat sekaligus merah. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Helaan napas terdengar panjang dan lelah. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Sudah hampir gelap. Matahari bahkan sudah lelah dan memilih untuk tenggelam. Helaan terdengar lagi. Wajah diusap berulang kali.

Sungguh. Mimpi macam apa itu?

Levi di dalam mimpinya bukan hal yang baru. Belakangan ini Eren selalu memimpikan _janitor_ bertampang seram itu. Hanya mimpi biasa. Levi akan datang ke dalam mimpi. Memaki teman-teman sekelas Eren yang lupa mandi dan cebok setelah buang hajat. Rata-rata, mimpi yang berisi petugas kebersihan itu adalah mimpi tentang kebersihan. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Mimpi barusan jelas bukan tentang kebersihan. Bahkan tidak ada teman-teman sekelas yang selalu mendapat peran dimarahi Levi. Hanya ada Eren dan Levi. Mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Sosok _janitor_ itu terlihat aneh. Sentuhannya aneh. Seringainya aneh. Benda keras yang menyundul bagian belakangnya juga tak kalah aneh. Apa itu? Tongkat?

Eren menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Tongkat akan terasa sangat keras sekali. Namun benda di dalam mimpinya itu terasa keras dan juga lunak. Menyentuh langsung permukaan pantatnya yang telanjang.

Tunggu. Pantatnya?

Perlahan wajah terasa panas. Tak ingin berpikiran aneh lebih lanjut, Eren menegakkan tubuh. Lehernya sedikit sakit karena tidur dengan posisi kepala menyamping terlalu lama.

 _Ah, ternyata ada orang di sini,_ pikir Eren. Menangkap siluet punggung seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas meja dari sudut mata. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang itu? Menoleh perlahan, Eren melihat sosok itu dibalut _wearpack_ biru muda. Punggung yang lebar, garis pundak yang tegas. Manik hijau terbelalak.

"E-eh...?"

Sosok itu menoleh. Sorot tajam langsung menusuk. Eren terperangah. Wajah kembali panas. Jantungnya berdentum. Aroma super pel yang menguar membuat ia yakin bahwa sosok itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

"Sudah bangun?"

Bahkan suaranya pun sama seperti di dalam mimpi!

Eren berdeham pelan. Sedikit menjauhkan posisi duduknya ketika melihat Levi berbalik. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Y-ya," jawab Eren dengan suara yang masih serak. Gugup.

Levi bergumam singkat. Mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan menyamankan pantat padatnya di atas meja. Pandangan masih lurus ke arah Eren yang gugup bukan main.

Hening melingkupi suasana di dalam kelas. Matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam. Menyisakan gelap. Eren menggaruk pipi, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Takut ketahuan sedang gugup, ia menunduk. Menatap gundukan di selangkangan.

 _Eh? Gundukan?_

Manik hijau membelalak. Kedua tangan otomatis bergerak menutupi gundukan di bawah sana. Apakah Levi melihatnya? Melirik pelan, _janitor_ itu masih menatapnya lekat. Eren langsung kembali menunduk. Berdeham lagi untuk mengurangi gugup dan malu.

"A-apa yang sedang Levi- _san_ lakukan di sini?"

"Bekerja."

"Tapi kelasnya sudah kubersihkan."

"Ya, dan aku kemari untuk melihat kerjaan bocah kelebihan hormon sepertimu ini benar atau tidak."

Eren memilih diam. Yakin seratus persen bahwa Levi mengetahui ereksinya. Wajah terasa panas. Ia bergerak gelisah di atas kursi. Melirik tas sekolah yang tergeletak tepat di atas kursi sebelah kanan. Pandangan beralih pada sosok pendek yang tengah menduduki meja yang biasa digunakan. Bila ia ingin mengambil tas, berarti harus berdekatan dengan Levi.

Tidak. Berada satu ruangan dengan _janitor_ yang selalu ia perhatikan sudah membuat jantung menggila. Eren tidak mungkin mendekat untuk mengambil tas dengan tenang. Gugupnya saja belum hilang!

"Tidak pulang?"

Tersentak pelan, Eren menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Ya. Mengempiskan junior tegang adalah prioritas utama. Eren tidak mungkin berjalan dengan ereksi keras seperti ini.

"Hmm. Perlu bantuan?"

"A-apa?" Eren mendelik horor. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis seorang pria matang berwajah datar seperti Levi.

"Kau tuli mendadak atau bagaimana."

Tengkuk diusap pelan. Gugup melanda lebih parah. Eren menarik bibir, membentuk senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah terkena konstipasi.

"T-terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Laki-laki macam mana yang akan menerima bantuan sesama _gender_ untuk melepas hasrat? Bahkan Eren yang terang-terangan tertarik dengan Levi pun enggan untuk diberi bantuan seperti itu.

"Hmp. Ereksi setelah bangun tidur. Mimpi kotor macam apa? Disodok dengan sapu?"

Wajah memerah. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksud Levi- _san_."

Diluar dugaan, Levi berjalan mendekat. Tangan kanan bertumpu pada meja, sedangkan tangan kiri melingkari sandaran kursi tempat Eren duduk. Mengurung bocah gugup dengan aura yang kuat. Aroma super pel menyodok lubang hidung tak tahu diri. Eren pusing seketika.

"Perlu kulakukan sekarang agar kau mengerti, nak?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis. Turun dengan gerakan lambat menuju leher. Manik hitam kebiruan menatap intens. Mengamati perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh bocah dalam kurungan.

"Apa y-yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Eren dengan suara bergetar. Telinganya merah. Tanda ia sedang berbohong. Bayangan mimpi erotis bersama _janitor_ di dalam ruang kelas kembali hadir. Akankah kegiatan di dalam mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi?

Eren malu untuk mengakui, tapi ia merasa sedikit bergairah. Terutama saat aroma tubuh Levi menguar kuat.

"Hoo. Bocah bau kencur mencoba bersikap putih," komentar Levi. "padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kau mendesahkan namaku."

Manik hijau melotot ngeri. Eren menoleh. Menatap sosok _janitor_ yang wajahnya hanya beberapa senti. Ia bisa melihat kilatan di mata hitam kebiruan itu. Tubuh terasa panas. Eren ingat, di dalam mimpi, ia memang mendesah. Menyebut nama Levi dengan nada paling erotis. Bahkan tadinya ia tidak sadar bahwa suara itu adalah miliknya.

Benda keras dan lunak menyundul-nyundul. Ah. Ah. Levi. Levi.

Eren menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat. Itu suaranya. Suara yang ia dengar tepat sebelum ia terbangun itu memang suaranya. Merah memenuhi wajah. Eren membuang muka, mencoba menghindari tatapan intens dari Levi yang membuat tubuh semakin panas akan gairah.

"Jadi... siap disodok?"

Eren berdiri dengan cepat. Berlari memutari meja menuju tas yang tergeletak di atas kursi. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia membuka pintu kelas. Menghiraukan sosok _janitor_ yang sedang menyeringai tipis di dalam kelas. Suara berisik terdengar sampai ke koridor loker. Buru-buru ia mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Eren berlari ke luar sekolah. Selangkangan mengganjal dihiraukan. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. Mengocok dan mendesahkan nama Levi dengan keras.

.

.

Tragedi ketiduran dan bermimpi erotis tentang Levi sedangkan orang tersebut berada di dekatnya, membuat Eren sangat malas untuk ke sekolah. Sungguh, ia ingin bolos. Sayang sekali Hannes berhasil mendobrak kamar. Menggeret masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiram dengan air dingin. Pria paruh baya yang menjadi walinya itu ngotot menyuruh Eren untuk mandi. Alasan sakit untuk bolos tidak diterima.

"Grisha menitipkanmu padaku bukan untuk berbohong, Eren. Aku tahu kau sehat karena semalam mendesah-desah tak karuan," tutur Hannes sambil ke luar kamar mandi.

"Kau menguping?!"

"Demi jenazah Grisha dan Carla di dalam kubur, kau mendesah dengan _volume_ maksimal, bodoh!" seru Hannes, menjitak kepala Eren cukup keras. "sekarang mandi dan singkirkan bau cairanmu itu."

Tak bersemangat, Eren berangkat ke sekolah dengan kuyu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, efek baru bisa tidur setelah lewat pukul empat pagi. Helaan napas sering kali terdengar. Saat memasuki ruang kelas pun, ia masih merasa malas. Berada di dalam ruang kelas membuatnya kembali teringat dengan mimpi kotornya bersama Levi.

Ah, semoga saja ia tidak bertemu dengan _janitor_ itu.

"Yo, _Eren Muka Lecek_!"

Eren melirik malas. Helaan napas terdengar untuk yang kesekian kali. Tanpa berniat untuk membalas ejekan dari Jean, ia memilih untuk bersedekap di atas meja. Menumpukan kening di atas lengan.

"Kenapa dia?" Connie yang baru saja datang bersuara. Jean menggedikkan bahu.

"Kebanyakan nonton film _bokep_."

"Bangsat! Itu kau, dasar muka kuda brengsek!" seru Eren dengan alis menukik tajam.

Nah, itu baru Eren Jeager yang biasa.

Jean terkikik. Suaranya mirip kuda di peternakan kakek Armin. Eren mendengus. Kembali membenamkan wajah di atas lengan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah loyo. Lelaki macam kau," komentar Connie. Ikut mengerubungi meja Eren bersama Jean.

"Diam kau, botak," gumam Eren. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap Connie dengan pandangan geram luar biasa. "ke mana kau kemarin, hah?"

Alis terangkat sebelah. "Ke mana? Di rumah kok."

"Hmm. Di rumah ya? Sakit?"

Connie tertawa pelan. "Sakit? Aku seharian di kamar main _game_. Bahkan levelku sudah di atas Jean."

Jean mendelik. "Apa?! Dasar curang kau botak. Bolos sekolah hanya untuk _naikin_ level."

Connie terbahak. Lupa seratus persen kalau ia memang bolos. Memberi alasan kepada salah satu teman sekelas kalau ia sedang sakit. Sialnya orang itu adalah Eren. _Partner_ piketnya kemarin. Tawa perlahan berhenti. Connie meringis saat melihat Eren menatap tajam.

"Main _game_?" tanya Eren dengan suara rendah. Kesal luar biasa karena Connie bohong dan membuatnya harus membersihkan kelas sendirian. "kau bilang padaku kalau sedang sakit, makanya tidak bisa masuk dan membantuku piket."

Jean terkikik lagi dan mengucapkan "ups" pelan. Connie mendelik galak. Ia meringis. Mengusap lengan Eren perlahan, berusaha membuat kawannya itu tenang.

"A-aku memang sakit kok. Paginya diare, tapi beberapa jam kemudian sudah sembuh. Lalu aku main _game_."

Eren diam. Napasnya berat. Manik mata menatap tajam. Gara-gara botak satu ini, ia harus mengalami pengalaman yang sangat memalukan. Demi aroma erotis Levi, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Connie. Bahkan bila si botak mesum itu berusaha menyogok, Eren tidak akan luluh.

"Eren, jangan marah ya? Nanti kubelikan burger keju."

"Tiga porsi!" Eren menjawab dengan sangat cepat. Lupa kalau beberapa detik yang lalu sudah bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan Connie meski disogok.

Connie kicep. Uang sakunya sedang pas-pasan. Kalau membelikan Eren tiga porsi burger keju, berarti ia tidak akan mendapatkan uang sisa untuk membeli makanan.

"Err... satu porsi saja. Uangku sedikit, jadi—

"Dua porsi atau tidak kumaafkan sama sekali!"

Connie merengut. Manik keemasan melirik Jean yang sedang menutup mulut. Menahan tawa. Pundaknya bahkan bergetar. _Sialan_ , makinya dalam hati. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada Eren yang masih kesal. Bahkan bocah _brunette_ itu bersedekap layaknya bos besar sedang menyidang anak buah.

"Baiklah. Dua porsi burger keju."

"Dan soda."

Connie memutar mata. "Dan soda."

"Lalu kentang goreng."

"KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU BANGKRUT YA?!"

Pada kenyataannya, Eren sangat mudah untuk dibujuk. Sogok dengan burger keju saja pikirannya sudah di _restart_ ulang.

.

.

Eren yang lesu dan tak bersemangat, tiba-tiba berubah. Terima kasih kepada Connie yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan dua porsi burger keju dan soda. Walaupun sebelumnya Eren ngotot ingin kentang goreng juga, tapi beruntung Jean berhasil membungkam mulutnya dengan kentang goreng yang ia beli. Intinya, Eren sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tak ada pikiran tentang _janitor_ tampan bermata tajam. Tak ada rasa malu yang sejak semalam terus menggerogoti hati.

Ya, tadinya seperti itu.

Kantin ramai seperti biasa. Salah satu meja panjang diisi oleh para siswa teman sekelas Eren. Mereka kembali membicarakan sosok yang sempat terlupakan. Mau tidak mau, Eren kembali teringat akan tragedi memalukan kemarin sore.

"Marlow dari kelas sebelah katanya diseret lagi ke ruangan _janitor_ ," ucap Jean sebagai pembuka topik pembicaraan.

"Lagi? Si kepala mangkuk itu memang joroknya keterlaluan sih," komentar Connie dengan mulut belepotan saus. Sangat tidak mengaca sama sekali.

Eren mendengus. Memakan burger keju penuh hikmat. Biarlah teman-teman meributkan keganasan Levi bila menyangkut masalah kebersihan, Eren tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Buger keju terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Mulut penuh dengan potongan burger. Mengunyah perlahan sembari mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya yang masih terus berlanjut.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku disuruh membersihkan toilet pria sepulang sekolah," aku Reiner. Kedua tangan bersedekap. Kening mengerut mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Hanya membersihkan?"

Manik biru itu menatap tajam ke arah Marco. "Hanya? Kau bayangkan saja menggosok _urinoir_ ditemani umpatan-umpatan yang tidak berhenti selama hukuman berlangsung. Telingaku sampai panas."

Marco mengangguk gugup. Mengiyakan cerita Reiner karena takut, bukan karena setuju. Setidaknya, hukuman yang diterima Reiner masih ringan dibandingkan hukuman yang pernah dialami oleh kawan mereka, Armin.

" _Well_ , setidaknya hukumanmu masih lebih baik dibanding hukuman Armin dua minggu lalu," celetuk Marco tidak sadar. Bahu remaja laki-laki paling kecil yang duduk tepat di sebelah Eren menegang. Gugup.

Eren menoleh ke samping. Menatap Armin bingung. "Kau dihukum? Kapan?"

"Eh? Eren tidak tahu?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak. Armin tidak cerita padaku."

Marco membungkuk ke arah remaja pirang yang berkeringat dingin. "Maafkan aku, Armin! Kukira Eren tahu tentang hukuman itu."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Marco," jawab Armin pelan, meminta Marco untuk berhenti membungkuk. "salahku karena tidak cerita pada Eren."

Potongan burger terakhir masuk ke dalam mulut. Eren mengunyah pelan. "Hhadi hhada hhafha?"

Jean melempar kentang tepat di kening Eren. Mencibir betapa joroknya berbicara saat mulut sedang penuh. Manik hijau mendelik galak, menyuruh Jean untuk diam, sementara mulut mulai mengunyah buru-buru.

"Jadi?"

Armin memainkan ujung sedotan di gelas, perlahan. Tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup dan sedikit enggan untuk bercerita. Mayoritas teman sekelas memang sudah tahu tentang hukuman yang diberikan Levi karena ia telah lalai dalam menjaga kebersihan. Hanya dua orang yang tidak tahu kasus tersebut, yaitu Mikasa dan Eren. Entah kebetulan dari mana, dua orang itu memang tidak terlihat saat kejadian berlangsung.

"Jangan cerita kalau memang tidak bisa," celetuk Jean. Sibuk menyocol kentang goreng dengan saus. "si bodoh ini tidak perlu tahu."

"Apanya yang tidak perlu tahu? Aku sahabatnya Armin!"

Jean menghela napas panjang. Memandang Eren dengan pandangan lelah. "Ya, dia sahabatmu. Lalu ke mana kau saat dia sedang kesulitan?"

Eren tergugu. Tertohok karena apa yang dikatakan Jean benar. Ia tidak ada di sisi Armin saat sahabatnya itu sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Pundak ditepuk perlahan. Eren menoleh dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan murung seperti itu, Eren. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Ah, betapa baiknya sosok pirang satu ini. Tidak seperti muka kuda yang duduk di seberang sana.

"Si muka kuda ini benar, Armin. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu saat itu."

"Tidak. Bukan masalah yang besar kok. Hukumannya juga tidak berat," ucap Armin, menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

"Tidak berat tapi nangis."

Semburat merah terlihat di kedua belah pipi. "J-jean!"

"Kau... menangis?"

Perhatian kembali tertuju pada Eren yang sepertinya terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Jean. Armin menangis berarti hukumannya berat, kan?

"Bukan karena hukumannya berat, tapi karena... malu."

Alis tebal menukik tajam. Tak paham jenis hukuman apa yang diberikan oleh _janitor_ macam Levi, sehingga membuat Armin malu. Dia hanya memberikan hukuman ceramah tentang kebersihan sebagian dari iman, kan?

"Malu kenapa?"

Suara decakan terdengar dari samping Jean. Remaja plontos sedang menatap malas. Kepala bertumpu pada tangan. Lelah mendengar pembicaraan yang terlalu bertele-tele. "Biar kuceritakan saja. _Allow me_ , Armin."

Remaja pirang mengangguk pelan. Menyambar sedotan dan mulai meminum minumannya lagi. Ah, siap-siap menahan malu.

"Jadi, Armin ini diseret ke ruangan _janitor_ karena tidak sengaja menendang tong sampah di kantin—tuh, kau lihat tong hitam di dekat mesin minuman? Nah, tong itu yang disenggol," terang Connie, menunjuk tong hitam yang benar-benar bersebelahan dengan mesin minuman otomatis. Eren mengangguk. "nah, kebetulan Levi sedang di kantin. Lalu diseretlah Armin ke ruangan _janitor_ detik itu juga."

Anggukan lagi. Eren menunggu dengan tenang. Connie menyesap soda.

"Entah berapa lama Armin di dalam ruangan itu—

"—setengah jam—" sambung Jean.

"—nah ya, itu, setengah jam. Armin baru keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah merah. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Eren menggeleng. Wajah serius menunggu jawaban.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Eren mengangguk. Tak sabaran.

"Yakin mau tahu?"

Gulungan kertas bekas bungkus burger melayang dan mendarat dengan pas di atas kepala plontos. Eren menggeram. Kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. "Banyak bacot kau, lampu taman. Langsung saja intinya."

Connie mendecak. Mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit terkena saus dari bungkusan bekas burger. "Armin keluar dari ruangan _janitor_ dengan menggunakan rok."

Hening.

Armin menunduk menahan malu. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana rasa malu hadir saat teman-teman satu sekolah menatapnya. Ada beberapa yang ingin tertawa, tetapi langsung berubah pikiran begitu melihat sosok Levi berjalan di belakang Armin. Ah, meraka tahu. Rok itu adalah hukuman.

"Rok?"

Connie mengangguk. "Rok."

"Rok perempuan?"

Jean menepuk kening. Geregetan. "Kau kira ada rok untuk laki-laki, hah?!"

Eren menggaruk leher. Meringis pelan sambil menggedikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja, kan?"

Reiner dan Marco tertawa. Suara paling keras adalah suara Reiner. Mengikuti pembicaraan Eren memang sangat menyenangkan. Terkadang sosok yang selalu mengerutkan alis itu akan terlihat sangat... polos.

Jean mendecak. Menyikut Connie yang mengusap wajah, lelah. "Kita apakan anak tolol ini?"

"Ikat lalu buang di jalan saja bagaimana?"

Jean menggeleng. Menghela napas. Mengusap ujung dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Itu terlalu biasa. Bagaimana kalau kita culik dia sepulang sekolah, ikat dengan tali, lalu tidurkan di atas rel."

Eren bergidik. "Hei..."

Connie tersenyum lebar dan cerah. "Ide yang bagus, Jean!"

Pembicaraan mengenai "Strategi Membunuh Jeager" masih terus dilakukan. Reiner dan Marco berulang kali harus menahan tawa. Gagal. Bahkan beberapa teman lain yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka pun tertawa. Eren sedang dikerjai.

"Jadi kapan kita melakukan ini, Connie? Sungguh, aku tidak tahan berbicara dengannya."

Connie menghela napas. Mengusap kepala plontos. Menghiraukan Eren yang sedang gelisah di tempat duduk. "Entahlah, Jean. Aku juga tak tahan mempunyai teman dungu seperti dia. Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Teman-teman..."

Jean mengangguk mantap. Menggenggam tangan Connie bak pasangan pilkada. Tawa menggelegar Reiner menjadi _backsound_. Armin yang tadinya gugup dan malu pun juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"CK. IYA-IYA, TADI AKU HANYA BERCANDA!"

Jean mendengus. "Apa kau dengar suara?"

"Tidak. Kau mendengarnya?"

"Sayup-sayup. Mungkin hantu."

Connie pura-pura takut, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. "Hii. Hantu suara cempreng yang tolol."

"SUDAAAAAH!"

Eren bernapas cepat dan berat. Seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk orang. Reiner membungkuk. Memegang perut yang kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sungguh, drama komedi yang sangat menghibur.

"Kalian berdua—hahahaha—sudah, kau tidak lihat wajah Eren merah seperti itu? Nanti dia mengamuk dan menyeruduk kalian," ucap Reiner dengan mata basah.

"Reiner, itu tidak lucu. Tolong jangan membuatku benar-benar menyeruduk kalian berempat."

Marco yang tadinya tertawa langsung kicep. "E-eh? Aku juga?"

Eren melirik galak. "Kau juga tertawa Bott."

Drama komedi berakhir dengan kemenangan Eren yang berhasil membuat keempat kawannya diam. Armin tertawa pelan, membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya.

"Uhm. Ya, seperti itu kronologinya, Eren," ucap Armin pelan, tersenyum pada Connie. "terima kasih karena telah menceritakannya pada Eren."

"Itu rok beneran?"

Jean menepuk kening. Lelah luar biasa dengan semua pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Eren.

Armin mengangguk. "Dia memintaku menggosok _urinoir_ juga seperti Reiner, tetapi aku harus memakai rok."

Gumaman terdengar. Eren menunduk. Menatap nampan yang sudah kosong. Soda pun tinggal sedikit. Membayangkan _janitor_ Levi melempar rok ke arah Armin. Keningnya mengerut. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa, hukuman yang diterima Armin terasa tidak asing. Beberapa minggu yang lalu tepatnya. Di kantin, di meja yang sama, Eren ingat pernah menyinggung masalah hukuman menggosok toilet dengan menggunakan rok. Bahkan ia ingat Reiner yang tersedak minuman karena menahan tawa.

Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Armin menoleh, melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya. Senyum tercetak di wajah. Ia menepuk lengan Eren lagi.

"Tapi tenang saja, Eren. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada rumor mengatakan, selama dia tidak menyentuh pantatmu, maka akan baik-baik saja."

"Pantat?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Reiner. Perutnya sudah tidak kram. Justru napsu makannya kembali datang. Ah, terlalu banyak tertawa memang membuat perut bisa lapar lagi.

"Tahu apa?"

Jean mendecak. "Levi itu homo."

.

.

Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Pasukan titan datang menyerang. Eren terdiam di bangku. Jam makan siang sudah berlalu. Kelas kembali dimulai. Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan dari _Miss_ Hanji, guru sains di sekolah, Eren justru sedang memikirkan seseorang.

 _Levi itu homo._

Kalimat singkat dari Jean benar-benar memberikan dampak yang hebat. Pikiran Eren menjadi lambat. Wajah dan aroma _janitor_ itu terus terngiang, baik di kepala maupun di hidung.

Hubungan sesama jenis memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Bahkan Eren mempunyai teman sekelas yang secara terang-terangan mengakui memiliki hubungan sesama jenis. Ymir dan Historia. Sepasang gadis yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Bila sedang jam istirahat, mereka akan duduk berdua di pojok kelas. Historia duduk dipangkuan Ymir, saling suap-suapan yang akan berakhir dengan ciuman maut.

Eren sudah tak asing lagi dengan hubungan seperti itu. Toh, ia sendiri sadar memiliki sedikit ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis. Contohnya, Levi.

Satu semester menjadi pemuja rahasia, Eren selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku _janitor_ sekolahnya itu. Bila Levi sedang bekerja, ia akan mengamati dari jauh. Menatap otot-otot yang melingkupi tubuh pendek. Menghirup aroma super pel yang menguar bila tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor. Ah, Eren memiliki obsesi kecil dengan Levi.

Maka dari itu, pernyataan Jean tadi memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Levi menyukai sesama jenis. Pria matang itu menyukai pantat lelaki. Jantung berdentum pelan. Eren teringat akan mimpi erotisnya kemarin sore.

Pantat disundul oleh benda keras dan lunak.

Benda itu milik Levi, kan?

Wajah merah membayangkan adegan kotor. Eren yang polos memiliki sisi liar yang hanya diketahui oleh satu orang. Levi.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Eren menghela napas panjang. Punggung bersandar. Kepala menengadah menatap langit-langit kelas. Selama pelajaran, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Bayang-bayang wajah datar Levi selalu berhasil membuat jantung menggila.

Jean berdiri mendekat. Tas sekolah tersampir di pundak. Eren melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Menghela napas lagi. "Aku malas pulang."

Connie dan Armin ikut mendekat. Wajah khawatir terlihat pada remaja pirang. Takut Eren tiba-tiba sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren? Dari tadi kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," tanya Armin, menyentuh kening Eren dengan telapak tangan. Hangat-hangat tahi ayam.

Eren menggeleng. Masih menatap langit-langit. Tak mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa sejak tadi sedang membayangkan _janitor_ tampan beraroma super pel. Jean dan Connie pastik akan menertawakannya.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan Hannes- _san_ , kan?" kali ini Connie bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Eren, teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat Hannes mendobrak pintu kamar dan menggagalkan niat bolosnya. " _well_ , aku sedikit kesal sih dengannya."

Jean mendecih. Menyentil kening Eren cukup keras. "Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, monyet. Hannes- _san_ satu-satunya keluargamu sekarang. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti tidak suka bila kau bertingkah buruk padanya."

Tiga pasang mata memandang Jean dengan takjub. Jarang sekali anak satu-satunya di keluarga Kristein itu mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak. Eren terkekeh. Mengusap kening perlahan.

"Siap laksanakan... Jean- _boy_."

Pipi bersemu merah. Jean mendecak lalu berbalik. Berjalan santai ke pintu kelas. Connie dan Armin tertawa pelan. Pamit kepada Eren untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Manik hijau menatap kepergian tiga kawan baik dengan binar senang. Ah, memiliki teman seperti mereka memang sangat menyenangkan.

Perlahan, beberapa teman mulai pamit untuk pulang. Menyapa Eren barang sejenak. Reiner bahkan sampai menepuk punggung Eren dengan keras sebelum keluar kelas bersama Marco dan Bertodlt.

Ruang kelas sudah sepi. Eren bangkit dan melangkah ke jendela yang terbuka. Semerbak angin langsung menyapa dengan ramah. Korden putih bergerak-gerak. Pemandangan dari jendela ruang kelas Eren adalah sebuah taman yang terletak di sisi bagian sekolah. Ada pohon besar di sana, di kelilingi oleh bebatuan yang menjadi pembatas. Bunga-bunga merekah indah.

Satu tahun lebih Eren bersekolah di _Maria High School_. Titik kesukaannya adalah taman. Sangat nyaman berada di sana. Ditemani angin yang sejuk dan udara segar.

Manik hijau menyipit. Seseorang baru saja datang ke taman dengan selang panjang di tangan. Jantung berdentum pelan. Sosok yang seharian ini hampir tidak terlihat tiba-tiba muncul. Levi sedang ingin menyirami bunga.

Sebuah pemandangan yang amat langka dan menggelikan. Sosok pria matang dan atletis seperti Levi menyirami tanaman di sore hari. Eren tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangan bersedekap di kusen jendela. Memperhatikan bagaimana _janitor_ sekolahnya itu sedang melaksanakan tugas.

Levi sepertinya tidak sadar bila sedang diamati oleh seseorang dari jendela di lantai dua. Ia bergelut dengan selang yang melingkar. Kran diputar ke kanan, semburan air keluar dari ujung selang dengan pelan. Kegiatan menyiram di mulai. _Wearpack_ terpasang dengan apik meski ritsleting terbuka. Manik hijau mengamati dari kejauhan.

Baru beberapa menit, air berhenti mengucur. Levi mendecak. Menoleh ke arah kran. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Wajah ditekuk. Terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Selang dilepas dengan kasar. Kran diputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Air tak menyala. Eren mengamati dengan rasa tertarik luar biasa. Sungguh, melihat Levi sedang bekerja adalah hal yang menarik.

Levi masih berkutat dengan kran. Air masih belum mau mengucur dan membiarkannya kerja dengan tenang. Kesal, ia berjongkok, membelakangi pandangan Eren. Posisi kran sudah diputar ke kanan. Hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Air menyembur dengan keras. Membasahi wajah dan _wearpack_ tanpa berdosa. Eren menahan tawa. Menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Ia harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai Levi sadar bila sedang diperhatikan.

Kran dimatikan. Wajah seram menjadi lebih seram lagi. Tubuh Levi basah. Rambut hitam dengan potongan _undercut_ terlihat layu, menggantung dengan apik di dekat mata tajam itu dengan tetes air. Ia berbalik. Memberikan pemandangan baru bagi bocah polos.

Manik hijau tak berkedip. Levi menyisir rambut ke belakang dengan jemari. _Wearpack_ dilepas, bagian atasnya diikat di pinggang. Kaus putih melekat pas di tubuh pendek yang atletis. Basah kuyup. Cetakan otot hasil kerja keras terlihat sangat jelas. Bahkan Eren bisa melihat kotak-kotak berjumlah enam _pack_ di bagian depan. Bocah polos bersemu merah. Kalimat Jean kembali terngiang di dalam kepala.

 _Levi homo._ Penyuka sesama.

Ah, Eren jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya didekap dengan tubuh itu? Hangatkah?

Baru saja membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat Levi mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan, tiba-tiba Eren tercekat saat manik hitam tajam melirik ke arah jendela lantai dua. Buru-buru ia membuang muka. Pura-pura sedang melihat ke arah parkiran sepeda di sebelah kiri. Jantung berdentum cepat. Eren merinding. Takut dan malu karena ketahuan sedang menjadi _stalker_.

Satu menit berlalu. Manik hijau melirik ke arah taman. Berharap sosok Levi kembali bekerja dan tak melihatnya. Sayang, _janitor_ itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Membiarkan remaja tanggung kecewa di depan jendela.

.

.

Eren membuka mata perlahan. Kegelapan menyapa pandangan. Leher terasa sangat kaku saat ia mencoba bergerak. Tubuh ditegakkan perlahan. Eren mengerjap beberapa kali. Rasa kantuk masih sangat terasa. Mulut terbuka lebar saat menguap. Pukul berapa sekarang?

Linglung karena baru bangun tidur, Eren menoleh ke arah jendela. Malam telah menyambut. Pantas saja gelap, ia masih berada di sekolah. Tertidur untuk kedua kali di ruang kelas. Eren menggeliat, merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas, mencoba membuat otot tubuh lemas.

Sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Memori kembali berputar beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia melihat seseorang sedang menyirami tanaman dari jendela. Air kran yang muncrat. Tubuh basah membuat kaus putih mencetak lekuk tubuh proporsional khas pria dewasa. Lalu sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Eren ingat. Setelah melihat taman kosong dan menunggu sosok itu datang lagi, ia mulai mengantuk. Memilih untuk tiduran sejenak sebelum pulang. Sayang, ia tidur keterusan hingga malam.

"Hmm. Pukul berapa sekarang," gumam Eren, mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Pukul tujuh."

Eren mengangguk, "Oh. Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

Merasa tubuh masih sedikit kaku, Eren kembali merentangkan tangan ke atas. Menimbulkan bunyi kretek pelan pada punggung.

"Kenapa rasanya ngantuk sekali," keluh Eren. Masih belum sadar seratus persen.

"Tidurmu seperti babi bunting."

Eren mendecak sebal. "Aku lelah tahu! Gara-gara menunggu dia kembali ke taman."

"Dia?"

"Iya! Dia! _Janitor_ di sekolah ini. Masa kau tidak ta...," omelan Eren terputus saat ia menoleh ke kanan. Manik mata melebar. Melotot ngeri melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi sedang duduk di atas meja. Menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa kau bocah bau ketek dengan—"

"GYAAAAAAA!—HMMPPHH!"

"Berisik, bodoh. Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"

Eren menggeleng. Mulut dibekap dengan telapak tangan yang besar. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan sosok itu sangat dekat. Aroma asing tercium. Ia belum pernah mencium arona ini sebelumnya. Yakin bahwa Eren tidak akan berteriak lagi, sosok itu melepaskan bekapan tangan. Kembali duduk dengan nyaman di atas meja.

"M-maaf. Aku terkejut," ucap Eren pelan. Menggaruk tengkuk leher yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup.

Levi bergumam. Mata tak lepas memandang sosok remaja yang gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ha?"

Hening sejenak. Levi diam. "Ada urusan apa kau menungguku?"

Eren tersentak. Memalingkan wajah dengan cepat sebelum Levi melihat rona merah di sana. Dentuman di dada memburu. Gugup dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Kenapa dia harus tertidur lagi sih di kelas?

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa bocah tengik sepertimu masih di sini?"

Eren menunduk. Menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah memberikan alasan secara tidak sengaja. Seharusnya Levi paham.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Menungguku?"

Wajah semakin merah. "Tidak!"

Dengusan terdengar. Levi turun dari meja dan melangkah mendekat. Mengurung tubuh Eren lagi dengan kedua lengan. Pose yang sama seperti kejadian kemarin sore. Tubuh remaja tanggung menegang. Maniknya membulat saat merasakan hembusan napas tepat di telinga kanan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi sesuai dengan mimpi erotismu kemarin," bisik Levi dengan suara rendah. Menimbulkan geletar aneh pada tubuh Eren.

Napas mulai terasa berat. Eren lupa caranya bernapas saat aroma asing memenuhi indera penciuman. Manik hijau melirik sekilas.

"A-apa maksud Levi- _san_? Aku tidak mengerti."

Tubuh pendek semakin mendekat. Dada bidang bersentuhan dengan lengan. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Eren tersentak.

"Hmm. Kemarin sore kau juga mengatakan kebohongan yang sama."

"A-aku tidak bohong!"

Levi mendengus pelan. "Lalu kenapa telingamu merah?"

Manik hijau melotot horor. Levi meniup telinganya. Tubuh bergetar antara gugup dan bergairah. Eren memilih untuk menjauh. Berdiri dan mundur ke arah jendela. Menatap sosok pendek yang kini sedang menyeringai.

Dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, Eren baru sadar kalau _janitor_ sekolahnya itu mengenakan pakaian yang lain. Tidak ada _wearpack_ yang membalut tubuh atletis. Kemaja dan celana terusan berbahan kain menggantikan seragam kesayangan. Pantas saja aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu berbeda. Tidak ada aroma super pel yang membuat kepala pusing. Namun, entah mengapa, Eren tetap menyukai aroma asing yang sekarang. Perpaduan antara aroma nikotin dan mint. Segar dan membuat candu.

Apakah Levi mandi dulu?

"Eren."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, tubuh Eren menegang. Namanya meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir tipis seorang pria yang digosipkan penyuka sesama jenis. Jantungnya berdentum. Wajah terasa sangt panas. Apakah wajahnya merah sekarang?

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Levi bersedekap. Berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Eren. Manik segelap arang itu memandang dengan intens. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Eren yang dibalut seragam sekolah.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu nama _stalker_ ku."

"A-aku bukan _stalker_!"

Jarak semakin dekat. Entah salah atau tidak, Eren merasa melihat seringai tipis di wajah datar itu. Begitu mempesona. Hingga membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa sosok beraroma erotis ini sudah ada di hadapannya. Tinggi badan yang berbeda, tak membuat sosok itu tenggelam. Justru sebaliknya. Eren merasa sangat kecil. Begitu rapuh. Bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh tegap tersebut.

"Selalu mengamatiku saat sedang bekerja. Melewati ruanganku setiap istirahat makan siang. Mencuri pandang saat sedang di kantin. Menontonku menyirami tanaman," ucap Levi dengan nada datar. Tatapannya menusuk. Eren merasa sesak. "itu pekerjaan _stalker_ , kan?"

Eren terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun, asal tidak ke mata hitam yang kini berkilat aneh. Satu lengan kekar menempel pada kusen jendela. Levi mengurungnya lagi. Jarak tak dapat dihitung, terlalu dekat. Aroma segar dan candu kembali membuat pusing. Eren hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Kau tertarik dengan pria dewasa?" tanya Levi, meyentuh pipi Eren, membuat bocah itu menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Eren menggeleng. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat dengusan kembali terdengar. Tubuh tinggi tersentak saat tubuh bagian bawah diusap. Napas berubah cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ereksi, Eren?"

Tak mampu menjawab. Eren hanya bisa diam. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia ereksi? Ia tidak bermimpi apapun tadi saat tertidur. Tak ada mimpi erotis. Tak ada Levi di mimpi. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau bergairah karena ada aku di sini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Eren berputar. Tadinya Levi berpikir bocah itu akan menepis tangannya lalu berlari lagi seperti kemarin. Namun, apa yang dia lihat saat ini membuat gejolak aneh timbul di dalam dada. Eren sedang menatapnya. Manik hijau berkaca-kaca, menyala di dalam gelap. Pipi terasa panas. Meski dalam gelap, Levi bisa melihat wajah bocah itu merah padam.

Sebuah ekspresi paling erotis yang pernah Levi lihat.

"Kau yang memulai, nak. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku bukan biksu yang berpikiran suci."

Manik hijau yang berkaca-kaca terbelalak. Sesuatu yang basah dan liat melumat bibirnya. Begitu intens. Begitu memabukkan. Eren tak tahu lagi mana mimpi dan kenyataan. Tubuhnya bereaksi. Kedua tangan yang sejak tadi terkepal di samping, kini bergelayut manja pada leher kuat _janitor_ pecinta kebersihan.

Mata terpejam erat. Eren melenguh saat lidah basah memasuki mulut. Menggelitik apapun yang ada di dalam sana. Levi bergerak mendekat. Menghimpit tubuh yang sepuluh senti lebih tinggi. Menggesek dua dada berbeda porsi otot. Manik gelap kebiruan memandang intens. Mengamati ekspresi menggairahkan dari remaja tanggung tukang menguntit.

"Nnhh—ahhn..."

Decapan liar terdengar meriah. Levi mendekap tubuh hangat di depannya dengan posesif. Satu tangan memegang leher jenjang berkeringat, sementara satu tangan lain bergerak ke bawah. Meremas bongkahan kenyal yang selalu ia amati setiap hari.

Cumbuan terhenti. Eren menarik napas dengan rakus. Matanya terbuka. Menatap Levi dengan sayu. Dua tangan meremas pundak. Mengais kain kemeja berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh atletis.

"L-levih..."

Levi mendekat. Mengecup ujung bibir Eren yang terbuka. Mata yang selalu terlihat malas dengan lingkar hitam, memandang intens. Debaran jantung terdengar sampai telinga. Tangan kokoh meremas pinggang perlahan.

"Eren."

Saat itu, Eren tahu, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Malam semakin larut. Eren menatap langit-langit ruang kelas dengan mata berair. Bibir digigit dengan kuat. Menahan geletar aneh saat sesuatu sedang menjilati bagian lehernya. Kancing kemeja dilepas. Tubuh bagian depan merinding saat udara dingin yang berasal dari jendela terbuka menerpa. Mata terpejam. Meraskan benda liat dan basah bergerak turun ke arah dada.

"Mnn!—ngh!"

Tubuh sedikit bergetar. Tonjolan di dada dijilati. Suara decapannya menggelitik pendengaran. Eren membuka mata, mengintip. Menunduk sedikit dan mendapati manik hitam sedang menatap tajam. Lidah bergerak-gerak, menggoda. Kilat aneh terlihat pada kedua manik jelaga. Saat bibir tipis itu menghisap puting yang tegak. Eren mendesah kuat.

Tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang baru pertama ini dirasakan, kedua tangan bergerak meremas helai rambut hitam. Diluar dugaan, rambut Levi terasa sangat lembut dan harum. Shampo macam apa yang ia gunakan?

"Eren," panggil Levi sembari mengecupi seluruh dada.

Pandangan kembali tertuju pada langit-langit ruang kelas. Tidur telentang di atas meja sempit dengan bagian bawah menjuntai ke bawah. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar bahaya. Terlalu mudah untuk dikendalikan oleh sosok yang sedang sibuk membasahi seluruh dada dan perut. Besok pagi ia akan meminta Armin untuk tukar posisi duduk. Eren tidak akan kuat bila harus menggunakan meja yang sama, yang sedang ia gunakan untuk properti kegiatan mesum.

Langit-langit kelas berubah menjadi wajah pria yang tampan. Eren tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Pipi yang panas diusap perlahan. Eren menggeliat saat usapan itu bergerak ke arah leher. Manik hijau menatap sayu. Napas memburu terbakar oleh gairah.

"Levi..."

"Setelah ini kau akan menyesal, bocah binal."

Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar sedikit serak. Gairah juga membakar tubuhnya. Eren tersenyum tipis. Menggeleng pelan. Tangan kanan terulur, menjangkau wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pipi diusap pelan dengan jemari yang tremor.

"Tidak," ucap Eren pelan. "aku tidak akan menyesal."

Levi bergumam. Menyamankan diri mengurung Eren dengan kedua lengan. "Kenapa?"

Hening. Kedua tangan Eren bergerak meremas helai kain yang digunakan Levi. Meremas hingga kemeja putih itu terlihat sedikit kusut.

Eren menunduk. Tak kuasa menatap Levi tepat di mata.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Eren dengan suara bergetar. "yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin... berada di sisimu. Sejak awal Levi datang ke sekolah ini, aku sudah... terjerat olehmu."

"Dan karena itu kau menjadi _stalker_?"

Eren memalingkan wajah. Melirik Levi sekilas. "H-hanya mengamatimu saja."

Levi mendecak. Menegakkan tubuh, memberi ruang kepada Eren untuk bernapas. Manik hijau memandang bingung. Khawatir telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sosok di hadapannya ini kesal.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Eren. "aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ya. Kesalahan fatal."

Kening mengerut dalam. Sesuatu di dalam sana, di dekat jantungnya, terasa seperti dicubit. Tidak sakit. Hanya sedikit tidak nyaman dan membuat sesak. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah. Levi mendengus. Mulai menggeluti ikat pinggang dan celana kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Eren.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kau—

"Membuka celanamu. Memang apalagi?"

Eren mengerjap. Pasrah saat celana seragamnya melorot dengan mulus di atas lantai. "T-tapi bukannya aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Levi diam. Pandangan menjelajahi tubuh semi telanjang di hadapannya. Eren terbaring lemah di atas meja yang hanya mampu menampung tubuh bagian atas. Mata sayu dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk. Berkaca-kaca. Wajah merah menampilkan ekspresi malu dan bingung. Kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka, menunjukkan kulit kecokelatan yang mulus. _Boxer_ bergambar kepala titan menutupi pinggul hingga di atas lutut. Selera dalaman khas remaja.

Levi mendengus.

"Baru kucicipi tubuh atasmu, tapi kemaluanmu sudah banjir," ucapnya sambil meremas tonjolan di selangkangan. Menatap noda basah di bagian tengah.

"Ngh..."

Eren menggeliat. Mengamati bagaimana luwesnya tangan besar itu meremas-remas kemaluannya.

"Kau memang melakukan kesalahan, Eren," ucap Levi. Memandang dengan kilat gairah. "aku bukan tipe pria yang melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah."

"Um. A-aku—ngh!—tahu..."

Remasan pada selangkangan sedikit menguat. Eren mendesah. "Kau tahu kan artinya?"

Eren mengangguk. Menatap dengan wajah tererotis.

Tangan besar berhenti meremas. Kini bergerak sedikit ke atas, menyentuh ujung _boxer_ dengan telunjuk. Manik hitam tak lepas memandang ekspresi Eren. Merekam semua jenis ekspresi yang mampu ditunjukkan oleh bocah binal. _Boxer_ ditarik ke bawah dengan perlahan. Udara dingin segera menerpa. Namun Eren tak merasakan dingin sedikitpun.

Kemaluan tegak mengacung. Ukurannya sedang. Tak sebanding dengan tinggi badan Eren yang menjulang. Bocah binal menyilangkan kaki. Berusaha menutupi privasinya yang sedang ditatap oleh pria mesum. Kaki ditahan oleh tangan besar dan kasar. Bahkan dipaksa untuk mengangkang. Eren menggigit bibir bawah. Malu luar biasa.

"Basah," komentar Levi. Tangannya yang bebas, tak memegang paha Eren, bergerak mengusap kemaluan tegang. Kulit bertemu kulit. Erangan terdengar lepas saat tangan itu bergerak. Mengocok dengan ritme paling pelan.

"Aahh!—ngh!—L-levi!"

Bocah bergairah menggeliat nikmat. Tangan terulur memegang tangan besar yang sedang sibuk memompa. Manik hijau menatap sayu. Mulut setengah terbuka dengan liur menetes. Levi menelan ludah. Tangan yang tadi memegang paha, kini turut bergerak. Menstimulasi bagian-bagian sensitif. Desah manis semakin nyaring. Kocokan menguat. Puting keras dipilin-pilin.

Rasanya Eren ingin meledak.

Levi mengamati dalam diam. Gairahnya meliar. Kocokan tangan pada kemaluan semakin diperkuat. Saat ia merasakan denyutan kuat, ia yakin bocah itu sebentar lagi akan muncrat.

"Mngh!—Levi!—Levi!—Aahhh!—a-aku ingin—"

Tubuh mendekat tanpa berhenti bergerak. Levi menunduk. Mengecupi leher Eren yang menjadi lebih sensitif. Desahan semakin nyaring dan erotis. Tubuh lemas bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan memeluk dengan erat. Menyalurkan sensasi yang luar biasa. Levi menatap Eren. Manik hijau membalas dengan air mata.

"Keluar... Eren."

Tubuh bergetar hebat. Eren membusungkan dada saat gelombang itu datang dengan kuat. Kemaluan berdenyut-denyut. Menyemburkan cairan panas. Membasahi tangan yang masih bergerak dengan ritme pelan. Napas terengah. Mata terbuka. Menatap Levi dengan liur yang terus menetes.

" _Shit!_ "

Eren mengerang saat bibir kembali dilumat. Ciuman yang penuh gairah. Rambut hitam diusap dan diremas pelan dengan tangan tremor. Decapan terdengar begitu menggelora. Levi sudah tak bisa menahan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman panas terlepas. Benang saliva menyambung di antara mereka.

Tubuh atletis kembali menyingkir, membiarkan Eren bernapas lebih leluasa. Kedua kaki telanjang dibuka lebar. Levi membasahi jemari dengan cairan Eren. Mata saling berpandangan. Kerutan mungil diusap. Berkedut pelan, malu. Telunjuk masuk dengan perlahan. Eren memejamkan mata erat.

Lapisan dinding yang lembut langsung menghimpit permukaan jari. Levi mendecih. Bergumam mengenai betapa nakalnya otot Eren. Tak paham dengan kata-kata kotor pria di hadapannya, bocah _brunette_ hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Jemari diam untuk beberapa detik. Memberikan waktu agar otot ketat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau bocah binal. Ototmu terus berkedut menghisap jariku," komentar Levi. Napasnya mulai berat. Gairah sudah menggebu-gebu. Eren hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Merasa asing dengan sensasi dimasuki untuk yang pertama kali.

Tak sabar menunggu, Levi mulai menarik jarinya dengan perlahan. Manik Eren terbelalak. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak keluar di bawah sana. Otot lubang mengetat secara refleks. Telunjuk berhenti bergerak, menyisakan ujung yang masih terbenam di kerutan mungil. Levi menunduk, menatap bagaimana rakusnya otot itu menghimpit jemarinya.

"L-levi?—AH!"

Jemari menusuk dengan cepat. Menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat dada Eren membusung. Sekelebat putih memenuhi pandangan. Bocah binal menunduk, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Levi hingga ia menjadi seperti itu.

Jemari mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan irama konstan. Sesekali akan masuk dengan gerakan cepat dan menyentuh kelenjar nikmat. Membuat Eren mendesah lepas. Otot ketat semakin terbiasa. Permukaannya melembut. Saat itulah, Levi memasukkan jari kedua. Eren meringis. Merasa sakit saat jemari lain memasukinya.

Tanpa menunggu Eren terbiasa, dua jari kembali bergerak-gerak. Otot yang semula lembut, menjadi ketat lagi.

"Ahh!—Levi—ngh!—s-sakit."

Kening Eren mengerut dalam. Menahan sakit dan perih pada bagian bawah. Gerakan jari semakin kuat. Mencari-cari titik yang membuat bocah itu senang. Levi tersenyum tipis saat jari tengahnya berhasil menyundul titik tersebut. Manik hijau terbelalak.

"Aaahh!—d-di sana!—mnghh!"

Bocah binal minta lagi. Levi menyanggupi sepenuh hati. Dua jari bergerak dengan ritme cepat. Menyundul-nyudul titik yang sama. Eren menggeliat. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mengarahkan jari Levi ke titik yang sama berulang kali.

Gelombang kedua datang. Eren meremas pinggiran meja dengan kuat. Dada membusung. Otot mengejang. Menghimpit dua jari yang terus menyentuh titik nikmat. Semburan kedua keluar. Membasahi dada dan perut Eren.

Dua jari keluar perlahan. Tubuh lemas memandang sayu. Levi menunduk. Menatap lubang merah yang menganga. Berkedut. Mengundang sesuatu yang sudah membengkak di dalam celananya.

"L-levih... b-buka..."

Tangan tremor terulur, mengusap kemeja putih yang masih rapi. Eren menjilat bibir bawahnya. Gerakan refleks yang mampu membuat gemuruh gairah meledak saat itu juga. Levi membuka kancing kemeja buru-buru. Hanya membuka kancing. Manik hijau berkilat memandang tubuh atletis. Dada bidang dengan otot perut enam _pack_. Eren bergetar.

"Suka?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. Wajah memerah. Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Tangan Levi kembali bergerak. Membebaskan sesuatu dari sangkar. Eren melotot horor.

A-apakah muat?

"Jawabannya adalah; ya. Biarkan pria dewasa yang memegang kendali, sementara kau...," ucap Levi, memandang dengan kilat napsu yang sangat kentara. "...berbalik dan serahkan bokong kenyalmu padaku."

 _Seme_ dengan segala otoritas. Eren dengan patuh membalikkan badan. Merebahkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke meja. Kaki sedikit menjijit, membuat bokong kenyal terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Levi.

Benda keras dan lunak menyundul-nyudul. Eren teringat akan mimpi erotis kemarin. Sensasinya terasa sama. Namun, kali ini terasa sangat nyata. Kemaluan keras memberi salam pada kerutan yang berkedut malu. Kedua tangan Levi mencengkram pinggul. Kerutan dibobol dengan benda yang lebih besar dan panjang. Eren mengaduh.

"Tahan."

Pinggul mendorong masuk secara perlahan. Baru masuk ujungnya saja Eren sudah banjir keringat dan liur. Tubuh bergetar. Sakit luar biasa saat ototnya yang tegang dipaksa terbuka. Persiapan untuk anus perjaka memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Levi mafhum bila saat ini Eren menjerit minta udahan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan, Eren."

Eren mencakari meja. Menyalurkan rasa sakit saat seluruh benda keras dan panjang itu telah masuk ke dalam. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Denyutan di bagian bawah sana terasa sampai ubun-ubun. Gigi bergemeletuk. Levi menahan nikmat dan sakit saat kemaluannya dijepit erat.

"Kkhh—kendalikan ototmu, Eren."

Percobaan pertama mengendalikan otot. Dalam anime fantasi manapun, Eren tidak pernah tahu ada jurus seperti itu. Hal yang terjadi justru bertolakbelakang. Bukannya membuat otot rileks, Eren malah membuat ototnya mengencang.

"Argh! _Fuck!_ Eren!"

Levi mencengkeram pinggul Eren dengan kuat. Kemaluan dijepit sangat kuat. Antara sakit dan nikmat. Ia justru lebih merasakan sakit ketimbang nikmat.

"Kubilang kendalikan—ghh—aku tidak memintamu untuk menghancurkan penisku. _Fuck!_ "

Eren melenguh. Rasa sakit pada lubangnya mulai tidak terasa. Otot ketat kembali jinak. Levi menghela napas panjang. Siksaan dijepit akhirnya usai sudah. Dua orang mengambil napas dalam.

"Aku bergerak."

Anggukan lemah adalah jawaban dari Eren. Mata terpejam erat saat merasakan kemaluan Levi bergerak keluar. Menggesek dinding lubangnya perlahan. Sensasi yang sangat aneh. Rasanya seperti sedang berak. Kemaluan masuk lagi dengan kecepatan normal. Eren terbelalak.

Beraknya masuk lagi ke dalam dengan bantuan tongkat sapu.

Deskripsi yang sangat menjijikkan, tapi itulah yang dipikirkan Eren. Bocah binal yang baru pertama kali disodok.

"Aaahh!—ngh!"

Levi menggigit bibir bawah. Otot ketat kembali menjepit. Kali ini rasanya sangat nikmat karena Eren mulai bisa mengendalikan. Bocah binal itu telah lulus jadi _uke_ kesayangan _seme_. Gerakan tusuk-tusuk berlangsung semakin cepat. Desahan nyaring terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas.

Eren meremas pinggiran meja. Menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan ekspresi erotis. Memanggil nama _seme_ dengan nada merayu.

"L-lagih—aahh!—L-levi—n-nikmat—mngh!"

Bagai api disiram minyak tanah. Levi mendekap tubuh Eren dari belakang. Menghentak-hentak dengan ritme cepat dan kuat. Kemaluan menusuk sangat dalam. Menyentuh kelenjar nikmat yang membuat otot Eren mengetat. Kenikmatan mulai terasa. Membaur membuat tubuh panas.

Levi menggeram. Membisikan kata-kata kotor. Memuji betapa nikmatnya menggagahi bocah binal. Menyuruh Eren untuk terus menungging menerima sodokannya. Desahan panjang adalah sebuah jawaban. Eren menggila. Gairah bangkit hanya dengan mendengar suara geraman dan desah tertahan Levi.

"Ahhh!—lagi!—l-lebih dalam!—ngh!—Levi!—Levi!"

Gerakan semakin tidak manusiawi. Levi mendekap erat. Membuat Eren sesak napas. Pinggul menghentak-hentak. _Plok. Plok. Plok._ Benturan pinggul dan bokong terdengar, bercampur dengan suara becek. Eren terus mendesah. Meminta lebih. Memohon untuk disetubuhi lebih liar lagi. Tubuh digencet ke permukaan meja. Penis mengacung menghimpit pinggiran meja. Menggesek-gesek, menambah sensasi nikmat.

"Eren. Eren. Eren."

Mantra yang diucapkan oleh Levi adalah nama Eren. Gelombang terhebat segera datang. Eren menjerit minta lebih. Dijawab dengan sodokan yang keras dan kuat, langsung menyundul kelenjar nikmat. Dua pria bersetubuh bagai binatang. Mendengus. Menarik napas. Mencium aroma seks yang sangat kental.

Tubuh mulai bergetar tidak karuan. Eren menoleh, menagih ciuman dan disambut suka cita. Decapan terdengar. Manik hijau menatap dengan sayu. Pandangan buram. Sadar _uke_ -nya sudah diambang batas, Levi menambah tempo. Klimaks akan segera datang.

"Jangan—hhh—pingsan dulu—khh—keluar bersamaku, Eren."

Eren mengangguk lemah. Sodokan tertuju pada satu titik. Memutihkan pandangan. Tubuh bergetar-getar. Levi menggeram saat lubang Eren berkontraksi. Menghimpit dan menghisap kemaluannya tak tahu diri. Desah napas memburu. Saat gelombang itu akhirnya datang, Eren berteriak sangat keras.

Levi mendekap erat. Pinggul menghentak. Mengeluarkan cairan panas ke dalam lubang sempit. Geraman buas terdengar di telinga. Eren menoleh, mengecup bibir tipis dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki. Tubuh mati rasa. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah saat mendengar suara Levi.

"Kau milikku."

.

.

Kantin sekolah ramai seperti biasa. Kinclong di sana-sini. _Janitor_ sekolah kelihatannya sedang senang sehingga bersemangat sekali saat menggosok lantai. Salah satu meja panjang di bagian pojok, diisi segerombol siswa. Saling menggosip. Berbagi pengalaman. Tawa heboh terdengar bila salah satu dari mereka dijadikan bahan ejekan. Mengundang banyak mata.

"Jean, bukankah kemarin kau diseret ke ruang _janitor_?" tanya Connie, alisnya terangkat. Senyum jahil terlihat sangat jelas.

"Jean diseret?"

"Kapan?"

Decakan terdengar. Muka kuda memberengut. Melirik ganas pada botak tak tahu diri yang sedang senang usai mengumbar aib. "Kemarin pagi."

Reiner terkekeh. "Dihukum apa lagi? Ceramah?"

Baru saja Jean ingin menjawab, beberapa temannya sudah mendahului.

"Mungkin disuruh mendengarkan rekaman ceramahan versi kata-kata super kotor."

"Tidak, Marco. Itu terlalu ringan. Mungkin saja disuruh menggosok toilet perempuan."

"Idiot kau, lampu taman. Si brengsek ini justru akan senang. Beri dia hukuman menyiram tanaman dengan sedotan."

"E-eren, aku rasa itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mungkin saja Jean hanya diberi ceramah biasa."

Reiner terbahak. Menepuk pundak Jean dengan kuat. Memberikan kode untuk tabah. Helaan napas terdengar panjang. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Menanti jawaban mana yang benar. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun yang benar dari jawaban _slengean_ kawan-kawannya.

"Jawaban kalian salah semua," tutur Jean, kalem. "aku disuruh membersihkan jendela dengan kuas."

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam. Memandang Jean dengan kening mengerut. Reiner adalah orang pertama yang tertawa. Menggelegar seperti petir. Menyambar tawa lain. Connie menggebrak meja. Air mata keluar sendirinya. Perut kram. Armin bahkan harus menutup mulut agar tidak tertawa dengan bar-bar seperti yang lain.

"Demi Tuhan, konyol sekali—hahahaha!"

"Biarkan aku bertanya, Jean—ppfffhh—kuas yang ukuran berapa?"

" _Gembel_ kalian semua! Kusumpahi kalian diberikan hukuman yang jauh lebih konyol!"

Tak ada yang menjawab sumpahan Jean. Semua sibuk tertawa. Beberapa menit meja yang terletak di paling pojok itu menjadi sangat gaduh. Jean mendecak. Menyambar kepala plontos Connie untuk diunyel-unyel. Satu-satunya orang yang hanya tertawa ringan adalah Eren.

Matanya jelalatan mencari sosok yang bertanggungjawab atas kehebohan di kantin. Tak jauh dari meja tempatnya sedang duduk, Levi sedang berdiri. Bersandar pada tembok. Sesekali menatap tajam siswa yang lewat. Memberikan kata-kata kasar bila sampai membuat kantin kotor lagi.

Saat itulah, mata mereka bertemu. Eren tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi. Membuat Levi harus bersabar untuk tidak menyeret bocah binal itu ke ruangan kosong. Sodok-sodokkannya nanti saja. Sepulang sekolah. Akan dia buat bocah itu menjerit minta lebih.

Eren terkekeh. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tidak asing dengan hukuman yang dilakukan Jean. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat bertanya; bagaimana bila hukuman yang diberikan kepada siswa adalah membersihkan jendela dengan kuas? Eren juga ingat saat kawan-kawannya terbahak. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tempat kejadian itu juga sama, kantin.

Ah, sekarang Eren tahu alasan kenapa ia selalu merasa tidak asing dengan hukuman yang diterima oleh para siswa.

Jean yang kesal, masih menganiaya Connie. Tragedi kembali terjadi. Connie yang sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Jean, bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Siku menyenggol gelas berisi soda. Semuanya terjadi secara lambat. Beberapa pasang mata melotot ngeri. Memperhatikan bagaimana gelas kertas itu jatuh, menumpahkan isi ke lantai yang kinclong.

Connie menatap horor. Sosok berpakaian _wearpack_ hadir di saat yang tidak tepat. Levi memandang dengan wajah datar. Tangan terulur menarik dasi milik Connie. Menggeret bocah plontos ke ruang _janitor_. Kantin menjadi sunyi. Jean duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Merasa sedikit bersalah.

Esoknya, Connie disuruh menyiram tanaman dengan sedotan. Sekarang, kita tahu darimana ide-ide sinting untuk hukuman itu berasal.

Setidaknya, hanya ada satu orang yang akan mendapatkan hukuman khusus dari _janitor_ di _Maria High School_. Entahlah, terkadang menjadi _stalker_ tidak seseram yang diceritakan komik sebelah. Ah, satu lagi. Sebenarnya yang menyandang _title_ "Stalker" ini siapa? _Janitor_ tampan tukang nyodok... atau siswa kelebihan hormon doyan disodok?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

Halo. Datang lagi bawa fict baru. Padahal multichap yang kemarin saja belum diupdate www. Ini fict terinspirasi dari art nya om(?) Aphin. Levi bersi janitor emang kece badai. Semoga fict ini bisa menambah asupan siapapun pecinta Rivaere, terutama om Aphin.

Maaf kalau garing dan ngebosenin. Ini oneshoot paling panjang yang pernah saya bikin. Tadinya mau dipisah jadi dua chapter, tapi nggak jadi. Berhubung saya malas update dua kali. Jadi saya langsung jadiin satu chapter saja.

Anyway, fict Rivaere omegaverse-nya sedang tahap penyelesaian. Bagian satu sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi belum sempat diedit, jadi saya tunda dulu. Seperti biasa, update tercepat ada di wattpad. Khusus fict ini, saya publish berbarengan karena kebetulan bisa nyolong hotspot kakak wwww.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka dan terhibur dengan fict ini. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya.


End file.
